


Simply Red

by Emily_May



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_May/pseuds/Emily_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждение убеждённым дженсенотопам: сквикнет, с самого начала. Джаредотопам: Джей уступит. Потому что Дженсену нельзя не уступить :)</p><p>Примечания автора:</p><p>Я долго думала, выкладывать или нет, этот текст. Дело в том, что меня внезапно огрело чужим кинком - очень сильно, до картинок перед глазами, которые сами по себе сложились в целую историю. Грязную, местами страшную, жёсткую и всё же... парадоксально светлую. </p><p>Она получилась о любви. Потому что всё, что я пишу о Джеях, оно всегда - о любви. Просто иногда к ней приходится идти долгими и страшными путями, теряя и приобретая, смеясь и крича от боли, продираясь через себя и сражаясь с тем, кто делит с тобой душу.</p><p>Но в конце концов всё заканчивается хорошо.</p><p>Потому что даже если в каждом из нас живёт ещё кто-то, с ним всегда можно договориться.</p><p>PS. Для тех, кто видит недосказанность и интригу на будущее: эта история, возможно, будет иметь продолжение. Но пока она такая, какая есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Red

***

Каждый раз, когда он заходит в эту комнату, залитую красноватым светом, полную блуждающих теней, ему становится стыдно за собственное нетерпеливое возбуждение, помноженное на унизительное осознание себя в _образе_. Щекочет под ложечкой, горячим бросается в лицо, наливается тяжестью там, внизу, где бёдра обёрнуты тонким шёлком - пара шагов навстречу тому, кто в ожидании сидит на стуле, широко раздвинув ноги и поигрывая тонким стеком. Его лицо всегда в тени - прилипчивая смутная маска скрывает изменчивые черты, неузнаваемо меняет голос... он почти всегда разговаривает хриплым шёпотом, отдаёт приказы и бросает грязные словечки, возбуждающие не хуже умелых ласк. Человек-из-тени - один из тех, кто не пропускает ни одной встречи в клубе, вот уже несколько недель они оказываются вдвоём в красной комнате и дают друг другу то, за чем пришли оба: за извращённым, сладким, болезненным ощущением власти и стыдным, жарким желанием почувствовать себя другим. И тот, чью фигуру облекает полупрозрачный шёлк, а локоны длинного парика ниспадают на плечи, каждый раз даёт себе слово больше никогда не приходить сюда.

Никогда.

\- Хорошая девочка, - фигура на стуле неподвижна, и шёпот неожиданно отчётливо звучит в прохладном воздухе красной комнаты. - Моя девочка, моя...

С этого всё начинается. И этот убивающий стыд, и дикое возбуждение, протряхивающее всё тело, и изощрённая игра, в которой на кону - оргазм на пике боли, затерянной где-то в глубинах сознания, словно это происходит не с ним. И губы Человека-из-тени, нежно целующие его лицо, залитое слезами, потом и размазавшейся краской. Всегда, раз за разом.

\- На колени. Ползи сюда.

Он делает всё, что приказывает ему тёмная фигура. Сглатывая горький ком, давясь стыдом и страхом, которые каждый раз терзают его, как будто впервые, и это так глубоко запрятано в нём, что он давно бросил любые попытки противиться: куда проще действительно считать себя тем, кем тебя называет Человек-из-тени. А он изобретателен на имена и хлёсткие характеристики.

\- Давай же, детка, ну... Устал ждать.

Он закрывает глаза, когда в горло проскальзывает налитая, пульсирующая тяжесть, а горячая рука зарывается в густые рыжеватые пряди, пропускает их между пальцами, гладит открытую спину. Он знает, когда последует первый удар, когда его назовут маленькой нежной блядью, когда тонкий шёлк сомнётся под настойчивыми пальцами, а стыд станет нестерпимым, всепожирающим, рождающим голодную похоть. Он знает, что это последний раз, когда он позволяет вытворять с собой такое - последний раз, когда разрешает себе заглянуть в замочную скважину тайной комнаты в глубине собственной души и ужаснуться тому, что там происходит.

Последний раз, когда он терпит себя - такого. И выпускает на свободу.

Когда всё заканчивается, Человек-из-тени целует его в губы, слизывая остатки краски, а потом нежно укрывает его дрожащее тело чем-то мягким и лёгким и неслышно выходит из комнаты.

Он хочет сказать, что больше не придёт сюда, но дверь закрывается раньше, чем его сорванный голос произносит эти слова. У него есть час, чтобы побыть одному - полежать в тихой красной комнате, отдохнуть и суметь подняться, чтобы выйти из клуба и сесть в такси, которое терпеливо ждёт у неприметного входа. Он знает, что это в последний раз - и старается получить удовольствие, чувствуя, как расслабляется тело, как перестают мучительно гореть следы от стека, как прохладный ветерок ласкает взмокший затылок. Он знает, что будет скучать по этим ощущениям - и, возможно, схлопочет что-то типа ломки, но рано или поздно с этим нужно было завязать.

Потому что когда тебе двадцать девять, и ты носишь дорогие костюмы и галстуки, и работаешь в одном из крупнейших банков города, и каждый день встречаешься с большими шишками большого бизнеса, ты не должен краснеть, когда кто-то шутливо называет тебя тем именем, которое придумал Человек-из-тени. И ты не должен думать о себе, как о шлюхе, которой никогда бы не пожал руку любой из тех, кто сидит за столом переговоров, и мучительно стыдиться этого.

Ты не должен, это неправильно, поэтому - всё.

Он хранит верность своему решению ещё несколько дней, но легче не становится. Он по-прежнему шлюха, блядь, закутанная в нежный шёлк, с накрашенным лицом, в длинном парике - всегда: за столом переговоров, на деловом обеде, в собственном кабинете и дома, в душе, с зажатым в кулаке членом и мокрыми прядями, облепившими плечи и лоб.

И когда наступает среда, он вызывает такси и в назначенное время спускается по лестнице, неся в руках небольшую спортивную сумку. Из неплотно застёгнутой молнии торчит кусочек тонкого алого шёлка.

***

Дженсен едва не запнулся о вытянутые ноги парня, который развалился на скамейке и с наслаждением поедал мороженое; Центральный парк был тем местом, где ритм большого города практически не ощущался, поэтому сюда стягивались клерки из окрестных офисов, студенты и школьники после занятий, мамаши с колясками и неизменные собачники со своими питомцами - глотнуть относительно свежего воздуха, насладиться шумом листвы и хотя бы ненадолго забыть о суете Большого Яблока. По утрам Дженсен любил совершать здесь утренние пробежки, а в обеденный перерыв частенько выходил из офиса пройтись, перекусить сэндвичем с колой и просто побыть наедине с собой. Эта аллея отходила от главной, прячась за низко склонёнными ветвями деревьев, и сюда редко забредали случайные посетители - слишком тёмным и неприветливым казался этот уголок парка. Поэтому Дженсен, обсуждавший по телефону план встречи с инвесторами, не сразу обратил внимание, что на лавочке в самом конце аллеи кто-то сидит. 

Длинные ноги отдёрнулись вовремя, и Дженсен, увлечённый разговором, чудом избежал падения. Он покосился на парня - лохматый, судя по всему - высокий, в простой футболке и рваных джинсах, рядом на скамейке стоит небольшая спортивная сумка. Дженсен прошёл мимо, но перед глазами, как моментальное фото, застыло его лицо - всё какое-то... неправильное, но одновременно привлекательное, словно неудачные черты каким-то непостижимым образом сложились в единственно верную комбинацию. Чуть раскосые глаза, острый нос, родинка на щеке и подбородке, аккуратный чувственный рот, белая капля мороженого в уголке губ. Спиной Дженсен чувствовал его взгляд, и это здорово мешало разговору - он не мог сосредоточиться, мысли словно магнитом тянуло к лицу, отпечатавшемуся в сознании, и точно так же неодолимо влекло обернуться.

Он мужественно продержался до конца аллеи, упёрся в густой кустарник, закончил разговор и медленно повернулся, засовывая телефон в карман пиджака. Парень по-прежнему сидел на скамейке, уставившись в мобильник - его длинные пальцы ловко скользили по экрану, и Дженсен скосил глаза, проходя мимо. Парень тут же вскинул голову и поймал его взгляд. Дженсен поспешно отвернулся и ускорил шаг.

И снова это зудящее ощущение между лопатками - парень продолжал смотреть ему вслед. Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет - совершенно безосновательно, по-идиотски. 

Весь оставшийся день он периодически вспоминал его лицо - и это отвлекало, сбивало с толку, не давало сосредоточиться на работе. Оказавшись дома, Дженсен на какое-то время забылся - проверял личную почту, готовил ужин, наводил порядок в гардеробной, выполняя обещание, данное самому себе сто лет назад. Но забравшись в душ, он вспомнил. Накатило по-серьёзному - жёстко и неумолимо. 

Наваждение какое-то, с удивлением думал он, катая в памяти ясный образ парня из Центрального парка, невозможно же, чтобы настолько чётко, с первых секунд, запомнилось это удивительное лицо, внимательные глаза, тёмные волосы, мягко падающие на лоб. Дженсен упёрся рукой в стену и обхватил напрягшийся член, осознавая, насколько это глупо, извращённо и пошло - дрочить на незнакомца. Он никогда не позволял себе такого. И никогда не встречал того, кто западал бы в память настолько быстро и прочно.

Чего-то не хватало - в этом нарастающем медленном наслаждении, в движениях собственной руки, в горячих струях воды, бьющей по плечам и затылку, но Дженсен запрещал себе об этом думать. Он довёл дело до конца, прикусил запястье, глухо застонав, и прижался спиной к стене, слизывая с губ капли воды. Жаркая волна бросилась в лицо, затянула щёки предательской краснотой. Прошло ещё несколько томительно долгих минут, прежде чем он заставил себя выключить воду, выбраться из ванной и взглянуть на себя в зеркало.

Увиденное его немного успокоило.

Дженсен лёг спать как всегда - ровно в одиннадцать тридцать, но впервые за долгое время сон не пришёл сразу - топтался где-то на пороге сознания, не решаясь войти. У него были чуть раскосые глаза зеленовато-карего оттенка, вьющиеся волосы неформальной длины и родинка на щеке. И, наверное, улыбка что надо.

Помучившись с полчаса и чувствуя себя последним извращенцем, Дженсен встал и пошлёпал в ванную. 

Эти чёртовы колёса всегда помогали.

Помогут и сейчас.

 

***

Он отпускает такси - как обычно, молчаливым жестом, - и входит в неприметную дверь в кирпичной стене. Знакомые до боли запахи, звуки обрушиваются на него, как незримые удары - ему хочется закрыться, сдаться, убежать, но он понимает: это скоро пройдёт. И с каждым шагом, приближающим его к красной комнате, по телу разливается жаркая волна стыда и предвкушения, сумка оттягивает руки, и хочется скорее, скорее, скорее...

Он переодевается медленно - в крошечной гримёрной, залитой ярким светом, которая примыкает к красной комнате. Снимает с себя рубашку, спускает джинсы вместе с трусами, стягивает носки, опасно балансируя на одной ноге, и старается не смотреть на себя в зеркало. Пока что.

Оставшись абсолютно голым, он достаёт из сумки ком алой полупрозрачной ткани, легонько встряхивает и ныряет в невесомую глубину. Прохладная ткань мягко стекает по плечам, щекоча кожу, падает, струясь, почти до пола, касаясь ступней. Он разглаживает складки на бёдрах и завязывает длинные концы пояса. Медленно оборачивается к зеркалу, смотрит на себя - тело просвечивает сквозь марево платья-туники, схваченного на плечах двумя изящными пряжками. Контраст между бледным лицом с широко распахнутыми глазами и изящной фигурой, облечённой в алое, настолько бьёт по глазам, что он не выдерживает - зажмуривается, закусывает губу, мучительно стыдясь самого себя. 

Это проходит через несколько секунд. Он снова запускает руку в сумку, не сводя глаз со своего отражения, и достаёт парик с пышными медовыми прядями - настоящие волосы, двести баксов на e-bay. Надевает его, отбрасывает с лица густую шевелюру и снова ждёт, пока схлынет волна жаркого, давящего стыда. Остаётся превратить лицо в порочную маску - ресницы чёрным, губы - алым, блестящим, в цвет платья. Светлый тон, бледные пятнышки румян - немного, хватит и своей краски. Он отточенными движениями завершает макияж, отступает на шаг и любуется собой. Из глубин зеркала, словно специально чуть замутнённого, на него смотрит та, которую ждёт Человек-из-тени.

Та, которой он сам мучительно стыдится и каждый раз клянётся уничтожить.

Сегодня - последний раз, говорит он себе, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, поправляет локон на плече и нажимает на ручку двери, ведущую в красную комнату.

***

Семь утра - время утренней пробежки, которую Дженсен Эклз совершал уже несколько лет кряду и не изменял этой привычке практически никогда. Плеер с классикой - в уши, классику “Найк” - на себя: майку, бейсболку, шорты и удобные кроссовки - и вперёд, по пустынным тенистым аллеям, в ритме пробуждающегося города. 

День обещал быть жарким, но сейчас в Центральном парке царила благословенная прохлада - и тишина: никаких велосипедистов, любителей фрисби, собачников и мамаш с визжащими детишками. Дженсен бодрой трусцой пробежал по широкой аллее мимо пышных цветочных клумб, сделал широкий круг по берегу пруда и, чуть сбавив темп, потрусил в свой любимый угол парка. Пробегая мимо маленькой тенистой аллеи, он бросил вороватый взгляд на скамейку, но, разумеется, там никого не было. 

Навстречу попадались редкие любители здорового образа жизни - пожилые бодрячки, молодые девчонки, дамы в летах, потные клерки с загнанным видом. Они приветливо кивали Дженсену, тот улыбался в ответ. Это тоже было частью ритуала - и доставляло Дженсену искреннее удовольствие.

Он бежал, закладывая третий круг, как вдруг почуял... вот буквально спинным мозгом уловил опасность. Сбавил шаг, тяжело дыша, и приложил к губам горлышко бутылки с водой, приказывая себе не оборачиваться. Под ноги упала тень, надвинулась, накрыла собой.

\- Не подскажете, который час?

Дженсен обернулся, едва не расплескав воду. Тот вчерашний, лохматый, в белой, насквозь пропотевшей футболке и длинных трикотажных штанах - стоял перед ним, словно дурацкий морок, и улыбался так солнечно, что Дженсен на мгновение ослеп. Он сжал бутылку и отступил на полшажка, чтобы не выглядело так, что он собирается дать дёру - собственно, Дженсен и не собирался, но парень не отпускал - взглядом, мимикой, улыбкой. У него были ямочки на щеках и тёмные ресницы. От него остро пахло - не потом, но разгорячённым телом и каким-то терпким, ядрёным дезодорантом. Волосы прилипли ко лбу и шее острыми сосульками.

Он запоминался сразу - вклинивался в память намертво, застревал там, обрастая плотью, - и это было ужасно.

Дженсен с трудом отвёл взгляд от сияющего лица, бросил взгляд на часы и облизнул губы.

\- Без четверти восемь.

\- Ох, - парень мгновенно сник. - Так поздно уже? Забегался, представляете? - Он снова просиял. - Я обычно выхожу в полседьмого и на час...

Дженсен вежливо кивнул. Сердце билось так, что ему казалось, будто футболка на груди заметно вздрагивает. Они пялились друг на друга ещё секунд двадцать, потом Дженсен собрал все силы, улыбнулся и отклеился взглядом от парня.

И побежал.

Осознание того, что лохматый бежит рядом, пришло не сразу - Дженсен на какое-то время отключился, полностью уйдя в музыку и сумбурные мысли. Когда он повернул голову, то наткнулся на взгляд лукавых тёмных с прозеленью глаз.

\- Мне в ту же сторону! - прокричал парень, и Дженсен выдернул наушники. Прибавил скорость, но лохматый не отставал. Бежал рядом, ровно покачиваясь, только что не касался горячим потным локтем руки Дженсена. Мускулистые ноги размеренно вбивались в утрамбованный гравий. Дженсен стиснул зубы и сбился с дыхания - тут же накатила усталость и противная дрожь в напряжённых бёдрах и икрах. 

Он резко остановился, плюхнулся на скамейку и принялся разминать натянутые как струна мышцы. Парень загарцевал на месте, потом остановился и озабоченно спросил:

\- Всё в порядке?

\- В полном, - процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы. Парень почесал лохматый затылок и, помявшись, сообщил:

\- Я пойду? - отчего-то с вопросительными интонациями.

Дженсен поднял глаза. Господи, какое щенячье выражение лица - брови состроены домиком, нос кажется ещё острее, взгляд только что не умоляющий.

\- Я, кажется, вас не держу, - проговорил Дженсен холодно.

Парень выглядел расстроенным.

\- Да... извините. Я просто... - Он махнул рукой, словно смирившись со своим косноязычием, развернулся и потрусил по дорожке. Дженсен смотрел ему вслед - в пятно пота на спине, как в прицел. В горле пересохло, лицо пылало - это было чёрт знает что. Ему захотелось встать и немедленно догнать этого странного парня, чтобы... чтобы что? Познакомиться? Попробовать снова начать встречаться? Ведь не мог же он настолько ошибиться, чтобы не различить в этом взгляде, в назойливости, в близости во время бега вполне отчётливый интерес?

Разумеется, Дженсен не стал никого догонять. Подождал, пока парень скроется из виду, встал и направился к выходу из парка. Колотьё в груди и дрожь в ногах немного унялись, но сердце по-прежнему билось предательски часто, когда он невольно оглядывался по сторонам в поисках белой футболки. Но парень исчез, как в воду канул.

Дженсен добрался до дома, принял душ, проглотил белковый завтрак и чашку крепкого кофе и отправился на работу. Сегодня предстоял долгий, насыщенный событиями день, и он искренне надеялся, что это поможет выкинуть лохматого парня из головы.

Но тот будто бы издевался над ним, цепляясь и увязая всё глубже. И сидя на переговорах с очередными инвесторами, улыбаясь и пожимая руки, Дженсен не мог отвязаться от этой чёртовой лучистой улыбки и мягкого взгляда под влажной чёлкой. Парень едва ли был сильно младше его самого, но выглядел до ужаса беззащитно и вместе с тем дразняще. Его хотелось видеть.

Дженсен выключил компьютер без пяти семь, попрощался с секретаршей, пожал руки коллегам и направился к лифтам. Офисное здание было огромным, здесь размещалось множество контор, включая ту, где работал Дженсен - целых три этажа власти, денег и стойких принципов. Дженсен вошёл в лифт, привалился спиной к стене и устало прикрыл глаза.

На десятом двери распахнулись, впустив толпу мелких клерков с красными от недосыпа глазами. Дженсен на секунду лениво поднял ресницы, чтобы окинуть взглядом галдящее сборище, и... замер.

Что за чёрт?!

Тот лохматый, он стоял на площадке перед гостеприимно распахнутыми дверями лифта и во все глаза смотрел на Дженсена. Он бы выше клерков на целую голову, и его трудно было не заметить. Бледно-жёлтая поло, серые брюки, кожаная папка в руках... Он таращился на Дженсена со странным выражением лица - словно не верил и почему-то боялся поверить.

Двери лифта начали медленно закрываться, а Дженсен стоял, как вкопанный. 

Вот сейчас, думал он, сейчас я махну ему рукой, и он зайдёт в этот чёртов лифт, и мы заговорим, потому что три встречи за два дня - это не то, что закономерность, это самая настоящая судьба.

Но он так и не махнул рукой. А парень так и остался стоять, сжимая в руках папку и глядя на него, пока двери лифта не захлопнулись, разрывая этот странный зрительный контакт.

Добравшись до дома, Дженсен впервые изменил своим привычкам - вместо того, чтобы отправиться на кухню и приготовить ужин одинокого небедного холостяка, он наплескал себе изрядно виски и упал на диван в гостиной. Руки дрожали.

Нет, не получится у него ничего. Ни черта путного не выйдет, даже если очень постараться - оно всё равно прёт наружу, душит, вызывая отвращение к себе. 

Зубы клацнули о край стакана. Виски обжёг горло, мягко скатился в желудок.

У него никогда не будет, как у всех. Он просто не сможет. Потому что дрянь, мерзость, ничтожество...

Потому что шлюха.

Дженсен прерывисто вдохнул, прикоснулся стаканом к губам, замер на мгновение и, размахнувшись, швырнул его в стену. Коричневое пятно расплескалось по белой стене, на пол со звоном посыпались осколки.

И словно в ответ на этот маленький взрыв где-то далеко тоскливо завыла полицейская сирена.

 

***

\- Ляг и раздвинь ноги, девочка моя, - глухой хриплый шёпот, сбивчивое дыхание, шёлковая маска на лице - облегает плотно, как ночной мрак. Он покорно ложится на широкую кровать, застланную атласом стального цвета, сгибает колени и разводит их в стороны. Алый шёлк чуть натягивается, когда большая тяжёлая ладонь ложится сверху, придавливает, заставляет раздвинуть ноги ещё шире. Большой палец ласкает кожу сквозь алое марево, он весь, словно на ладони - гладкий, золотистый, беззащитный под этой ненадёжной завесой - и когда подол платья ползёт вверх, открывая икры, колени, бёдра, и укладывается мягким невесомым ворохом на живот, он чувствует себя обнажённым.

\- Вот так, моя хорошая, - плывёт над головой жаркий шёпот. - Вот так, моя красавица, моя детка, моя шлюха...

Он дышит так, что облегающая грудь ткань натягивается, едва не лопаясь, соски торчком, всё это дико стыдно, отвратительно, неправильно, но возбуждение между ног растёт с каждым мгновением, пока Человек-из-тени медленно скользит взглядом по его телу. Нежные пальцы касаются колена, живота, груди, путаются в медовых локонах.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя выебал, да, детка?

Он не хочет говорить, он не может говорить, но кивает, когда сильные пальцы обхватывают его подбородок и тонут в скулах, пачкаясь тоном и румянами. Глаза в прорезях глухой маски неестественно ярко блестят, словно Человек-из-тени пьян или под кайфом. Он чувствует слабый укол беспокойства, но старается не придавать этому значения. Сегодня, судя по всему, стека не будет - а значит, не будет крови, боли и оргазма, который швыряет за грань сознания. И всё же... всё же что-то не так.

Он отчётливо это понимает, когда на запястье защёлкивается наручник.

\- Вот так, девочка моя, дрянь... Теперь ты никуда не денешься.

Я и так никуда не денусь, хочет сказать он, но губы запечатывает что-то душное, плотное. Он дёргает свободной рукой, но Человек-из-тени ловко перехватывает её и приковывает к спинке кровати. Они и прежде играли с наручниками, это добавляло упоительного ощущения стыда, но никогда прежде - с кляпом.

\- Малышка моя, сука рыжая, блядь... Давай-ка сюда.

Человек-из-тени дёргает его за бёдра, и он кричит сквозь кляп, когда огромная горячая плоть входит в него насухую, лишь до половины - но рывком, раздирая анус. Что-то идёт не так - и ему больше не стыдно, ему по-настоящему страшно, и он пытается оттолкнуть Человека-из-тени ногами, но тот размахивается и бьёт его по лицу, на мгновение выключая сознание. И игра, в которую они играли несколько месяцев, внезапно превращается в обезумевшую реальность.

Чуть позже он приходит в себя - но ненадолго. Шёпот в его ушах гремит, как барабанный бой, хриплое дыхание касается его открытого горла. Ниже пояса - боль без единого отголоска удовольствия. Красный шёлк липнет к коже - что там, под ним - пот, кровь или что похуже... Пустота вокруг похожа на вакуум - он засасывает, лишает способности слышать, осязать, дышать.

Человек-из-тени медленно проводит по его груди чем-то твёрдым. Часть предмета ловит слабый свет, пронзительно взблёскивая в чужой руке. 

Рукоятка ножа... это нож.

Он захлёбывается криком, когда твёрдое скользит ниже, ныряет между колен, и кожи касается щекочущий липкий холодок.

\- Попробую оставить тебя в живых, шлюха, - шепчет голос и приходит боль.

Красная комната - как и остальные здесь - звуконепроницаема. 

А кровь - отстирывается.

***

Больше тот парень ему не попадался, и Дженсен решил, что насчёт судьбы здорово ошибся. Но несмотря ни на что лохматый не шёл у него из головы - он помнил каждую морщинку и родинку на его лице, чувствовал фантомный запах его разгорячённого тела, искал в каждом встречном - на пробежке, в офисном здании, на улицах - его острые черты, ловил улыбку и каждый раз возвращался ни с чем.

Так минула неделя. Потом ещё одна. Жара накрыла Большое Яблоко удушливым колпаком, и жить стало возможно только под кондиционером. Дженсен перешёл на мороженое в обед и замороженный йогурт на ужин; он не прекратил свои пробежки, но теперь выходил на час раньше, чтобы успеть до пекла. И теперь за один раз он оббегал весь парк.

Но парень как сквозь землю провалился.

Дженсен расстроился. Он хотел хотя бы раз увидеть его - и даже побродил по аудиторской фирме на десятом этаже, приглядываясь к сотрудникам, - но безуспешно: высокого парня с причёской неформала никто не видел, не знал или не помнил. И ведь не скажешь, что скучал - не признаешься ни себе, ни кому бы то ни было ещё; и Дженсен затолкал своё желание подальше, с головой ушёл в работу, тем более что повод был - ежегодная презентация для инвесторов, на которой корпел весь департамент Эклза. Днём он просиживал на работе, вечером шёл домой и ложился спать пораньше - и хорошо, если ему удавалось уснуть около полуночи. А проклятый парень со смешными лохмами и улыбкой, на которую хотелось ответить, так и не забывался.

И Дженсен впервые за долгое время достал из ящика стола календарь, долго листал его с самого начала, пока не остановился на мае. Закрыл глаза, посидел немного, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и силами. В висках начало ломить.

Он одними губами прошептал какое-то слово и решительно взял в руки красный маркер. Перелистнул на август, нашёл следующую неделю и обвёл среду, четырнадцатое августа, жирным красным кружком.

Захлопнул календарь, оттолкнул его от себя, как что-то отвратительное, облокотился на стол и уронил лицо в ладони. Щёки горели так, словно их отхлестали плетью. 

Два месяца он не мог заставить себя вернуться туда. Не давали покоя страх, воспоминания о пережитой боли, шрамы на теле - почти незаметные, но глубокие, вытравленные не только на коже, но и где-то глубже, там, где за дверью тайной комнаты жила та самая, которую так любил Человек-из-тени. И бок о бок с этой болью шла глухая тоска, пресное существование и невыразительные редкие оргазмы при просмотре тематического порно. Он хотел назад, в красную комнату, к человеку в маске. Его ломало целый долгий месяц, который он пытался утопить в работе, пока не схлынул самый острый страх и не ушло постыдное удовольствие, которое он испытывал всегда - несмотря на то, как и насколько было больно.

А вместе со стыдом исчезло желание.

И тогда Дженсен запер на ключ ящик в комоде, а ключ убрал на дальнюю полку, на книги. И больше не подходил к нему... до сегодняшнего дня.

Он встал из-за стола, провёл рукой по лицу и мимоходом глянул на себя в зеркало. Короткий русый ёжик, правильные черты лица, выразительные глаза, ровная привлекательная улыбка, веснушки. Для мужчины он был слишком красив, как-то неправильно, порочно красив, и та, что была заперта в тайной комнате, ликовала: ей несказанно повезло с лицом и телом. Когда Дженсен ушёл из красной комнаты в последний раз, от его красоты мало что осталось. Примерно столько же, сколько от алого шёлкового платья.

Он пошарил на полке, смахнув пыль с корешков книг, и нащупал что-то холодное. Ключ.

Ты вернёшся ко мне, детка, зазвучал в голове шёпот Человека-из-тени. Залижешь раны, вернёшься и приползёшь ко мне на коленях, потому что только я умею так, чтобы тебе было настолько хорошо, что ты кончаешь, даже не прикасаясь к себе, моя девочка, моя шлюха, моя рыжая, бесстыжая дрянь...

Краска вновь бросилась в лицо Дженсена, и знакомое чувство стыда отравой поползло по крови. Он зажал ключ в кулаке, подошёл к комоду и отпер чёртов ящик.

Его пальцы погрузились в мягкое, шелковистое, нежное на ощупь. Он не смотрел вниз - ему не нужно было видеть, чтобы рассказать Человеку-из-тени, что он, Дженсен, приготовил для него.

Медовый парик отлично сохранился - ну может быть, чуточку крови на концах длинных локонов, но эта деталь неимоверно возбуждала. Алый и чёрный шёлк, скользкий, прохладный, словно живой. Тонкая змея пояса. Дженсен отдёрнул руки и отступил на шаг, в ужасе глядя на себя в зеркало.

Стыдно-то как, господи, блядь, зачем я снова....

Потому что ты - моя девочка, прошептал Человек-из-тени. И ты всегда будешь моей.

***

Парень из Центрального парка, с которым Дженсен мысленно попрощался, неожиданно объявился снова - когда жара достигла своего апогея, и по вечерам на тенистых аллеях было не продохнуть от гуляющих. Почти всё воскресенье Дженсен проспал и лишь к пяти вечера выволок себя на короткую прогулку - ни о какой пробежке и речи не было. Он сделал круг по набережной пруда, сел на скамейку и прикрыл глаза. Духота стояла невыносимая.

\- Хочется стать куском бекона и жить в холодильнике, верно? - прозвучал совсем рядом знакомый голос, и Дженсен подскочил до небес. Смеющиеся глаза из-под длинных прядей, ямочки эти, улыбка, лёгкая щетина, делающая парня старше. Он сидел на лавочке совсем рядом, касаясь бедром, локтем... лёгкая белая футболка и бежевые шорты придавали ему несколько туристический вид. От него тянуло горьковатыми нотками крепкого мужского одеколона. Дженсен поёрзал.

\- Наверное, - неопределённо сказал он, и парень внезапно оживился.

\- Вы простите, что я навязываюсь, - покаянно сказал он, - но вы всё время попадаетесь на моём пути. В четвёртый раз я решил, что это судьба. Джаред Падалеки, - он протянул руку, и Дженсен машинально пожал её. - Работаю ведущим дизайнером в агентстве “Роуз Арт”. Кстати, когда мы с вами встретились у лифта, я как раз шёл со встречи с клиентом.

\- Дженсен Эклз, - представился Дженсен. - Работаю в банке, руководитель департамента по связям с инвесторами. 

Прозвучало всё это глупо - будто они не на скамейке сидели, наслаждаясь тёплым летним вечером, а сидели за столом переговоров и готовились обменяться визитками. Слишком официально, слишком... неловко. И тишина, повисшая следом, тоже казалась неловкой, давящей, неприятной.

Джаред еле слышно вздохнул, поёрзал и встал. Он был высокий, чертовски высокий, сложен как атлет, сплошные мускулы, правильный лёгкий загар. Дженсен сглотнул. Отвести взгляд от стоящего перед ним человека было нечеловечески сложно.

\- Я за мороженым, - проговорил Джаред, улыбнувшись. - Вам купить?

Дженсен замялся, потом усмехнулся, пытаясь скрыть дурацкое смущение.

\- Вы действительно считаете, что это хорошее начало знакомства?

Джаред поднял брови.

\- Почему нет?

\- Просто... это было бы уместно, если бы я был девушкой, - Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет, словно только что кусочек его тайны всплыл на поверхность, махнул хвостом и снова ушёл на глубину. Он снова поёрзал, чувствуя жжение внутри. Стыдно, господи. Кому он голову морочит?

\- О, - сказал Джаред и почесал затылок. - Я об этом не подумал. Тогда, может быть, пива? Тут неподалёку есть приятный бар с кондиционером и неплохим выбором. Ирландский, - зачем-то уточнил он.

Дженсен некоторое время смотрел на него, не зная, что ответить. 

\- Идёмте? - Джаред протянул руку. - Там ещё и готовят неплохо.

Усилием воли затолкав подальше всё, что мешало ему адекватно воспринимать реальность, и решив, что пара пива ни к чему не обязывает, Дженсен кивнул и встал. В конце концов, почему бы не скоротать вечер с новым знакомцем, который, к тому же, казался вполне приятным парнем. Даже более чем, но об этом Дженсен запрещал себе думать. Он знал, что не сможет. Они оба - не смогут.

В баре Clover действительно было неплохо. Аппетитно пахло едой, выбор пива впечатлял, а весёлые официантки выглядели так, словно только вчера сошли с корабля, прибывшего с берегов туманного Альбиона. Джаред тут же занял стол в небольшой нише, махнул бармену, поприветствовал официантку - судя по всему, он тут частенько бывал. 

\- Нам пару “ньюкастлов”, Лин. И ваше фирменное - на двоих.

Девушка в зелёном переднике улыбнулась.

\- Конечно, Джей, сейчас обернусь.

Дженсен проводил её взглядом и негромко фыркнул.

\- “Обернусь”.

\- В этом-то вся прелесть таких мест, - усмехнулся Джаред. - Надеюсь, вы пьёте эль? Я заказал на свой вкус, но можем всё переиграть.

\- Полагаюсь на ваш выбор.

И снова эта официозная неловкость, дурацкий тон. Дженсен сплёл руки в замок, уставился на стол. Джаред кашлянул.

\- Послушайте, Дженсен... Я понимаю, прозвучит глупо, но если вы считаете, что я слишком навязчив, то скажите мне об этом. Просто... я подумал, что если и в четвёртый раз у нас ничего не сложится, значит, не судьба. 

Это и правда прозвучало несколько напыщенно, но Дженсен уловил другое: Джаред говорил так, словно был уверен в успехе на все сто, и растерянный тон выглядел показухой. Это подтверждал его взгляд - внимательный, ищущий и, в отличие от голоса, совершенно спокойный.

Дженсен смутился, отвёл глаза и пригубил пиво.

\- Неплохое.

Джаред поднял свою кружку.

\- Салют?

\- Салют.

Сделав глоток, Джаред расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, словно окончательно успокоился. А когда Лин принесла и поставила перед ними тарелку с фантастически пахнущими закусками, Джаред оживился.

\- Рекомендую. Офигительно вкусно. - И подцепил кусок чего-то, похожего на куриный наггетс.

Еда избавила их от необходимости общаться, но Дженсен понимал, что рано или поздно им придётся начать. Кружка почти опустела, и он подозвал официантку.

\- Повторите, пожалуйста.

Джаред хитро улыбнулся.

\- Я знал, что вас зацепит. Душу можно продать за такое пиво, верно?

\- Верно.

Джаред внезапно подался вперёд, облокотившись на стол и положив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. 

\- Я не мог перестать думать о тебе, - вдруг сказал он, рассматривая ошарашенное лицо Дженсена. - С того момента, как мы встретились на аллее, я вообще не переставал вспоминать тебя. Ты мне снился... и во сне ты был таким же реальным, как сейчас. - Он протянул руку и кончиками пальцев провёл по руке Дженсена, безвольно лежащей на столе. - Странно, правда? 

Дженсена бросило в жар. Потом в холод. Потом внутри начало разгораться знакомое жжение - отвратительно горячее, вязкое, превращающее реальность в кошмар, окрашенный всеми оттенками алого. Джаред склонился вперёд, словно ждал ответа, и Дженсен подался назад, убрал руку и сжал под столом кулак.

\- Джаред, я...

\- Если ты не захочешь, ничего не будет, - Джаред рассматривал его лицо, ловил убегающий взгляд. - Но я подумал, что ты захочешь. Я почти уверен, что ты захочешь. Хотя бы попробовать...

О чём он, чёрт?... А, наверное об отношениях. О свиданиях, встречах, поцелуях и подарках на Рождество. Как все нормальные геи, он хочет переспать со мной, с мужчиной, который приглянулся ему в парке, которого он будет называть в постели только по имени. 

Только по имени.

Дженсен.

Дженс.

Дженни...

“Девочка моя. Рыжая. Шлюха”.

Дженсен шарахнулся назад так резко, что чуть не упал со стула. Вскочил, бросил на стол пару скомканных купюр на стол, пробормотал “Извини” и стремительно зашагал к выходу, не оборачиваясь. Он знал, что Джаред обязательно пойдёт за ним, будет спрашивать, уговаривать, цеплять и пытаться остановить, поэтому заранее приготовился дать однозначный отпор. Он не сможет. Нечего даже и пытаться.

Но, как ни странно, никто Дженсена догонять не стал. То ли Джаред решил, что он чокнутый, то ли оскорбился таким недвусмысленным отказом, но во всяком случае для себя точку явно поставил. Дженсен остановился на перекрёстке, чувствуя, как горит лицо, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и медленно направился к дому, не оглядываясь.

Это всё изначально было ошибкой. 

Об этом знали только двое - он сам и Человек-из-тени. О том, кто он есть на самом деле. 

И кого нельзя, на самом деле, показывать никому.

***

***

Помада ложится на губы, покрывая их алым и блестящим, делая соблазнительнее, мягче, желаннее. Медовые локоны парика мягко ниспадают на обнажённые плечи. Его одеяние - новое, ещё более роскошное, ткань почти прозрачная, мягкая, сочетание глубокого красного и бархатисто-чёрного, слоями, один на другой, и всё равно - тело смутно белеет сквозь эту густую дымку. Он смотрит в зеркало - он ненавидит, стыдится и жаждет подставить эту шлюху, которую видит в отражении, хочет, чтобы Человек-из-тени простил её за долгое отсутствие и сделал то, что должен был сделать. И даже если ему захочется поиграть - рыжая Дженни не станет кричать.

Он берётся за ручку двери и впервые медлит, не решаясь войти. Почему-то очень некстати в памяти всплывает лицо - скуластое, улыбчивое, с глазами, которые ловко меняют цвет и лучатся теплом. Он смотрит вниз - на своё тело, скрытое мягкими складками тонкого шёлка, - и на мгновение теряется, не узнаёт. Это не его тело, это Дженни. Дженни, которая так любит, когда её нагибают за загривок и заставляют брать в рот до самого горла, когда её раскладывают на кровати и трахают до крови, когда тонкий стек обхаживает спину и плечи, оставляя припухшие розовые следы... когда Дженни кончает так, что оргазм кажется оглушительным, убийственным, схожим по силе с маленьким ядерным взрывом. 

Дженни так может. Он - нет.

Эти губы, эти волосы, ресницы... Это всё Дженни. Это не он.

Рука дрожит, судорожно сжимая ручку двери. Его ломает. Два месяца без красной комнаты, без Человека-из-тени, без Дженни, без извращённой игры, в пресном тоскливом мире, среди стыда и глухой боли где-то внутри. Он мог бы соскочить. Мог бы. 

Но зачем?

Он входит в комнату и прикрывает за собой дверь. Знакомый красноватый полумрак, еле уловимый запах спермы, пота, крови и тяжёлых духов. Фигура в кресле неподвижна, и он опускается на колени, не смея сделать шаг. Слегка касается кончиком языка верхней губы, чувствуя вкус помады. И ждёт.

Человек-из-тени молчит слишком долго. Он слышит его размеренное дыхание, видит кончики пальцев, затянутых в тонкие перчатки, сжимающие подлокотники кресла. 

\- Ты вернулась, девочка моя, - хрипло шепчет Человек-из-тени. - Почему?

Он утыкается взглядом в пол, длинные пряди закрывают лицо. Раздаётся скрип кресла, шаги, и в его подбородок упирается острый конец стека, заставляя поднять голову. Человек-из-тени смотрит на него сквозь прорези глухой маски - испытующе, жёстко, будто бы зло.

\- Я знаю, - шепчет он. - Ты подумала, что сдохнуть без меня ещё хуже, чем сдохнуть со мной рядом.

Человек-из-тени нагибается и легко целует его в мокрый висок.

\- Уходи, - еле слышно шепчет он, шевеля дыханием локоны возле уха. - Сегодня я не смогу с тобой. Ты пахнешь... по-другому.

Он чувствует слабое прикосновение ладони к лицу, пальцы на миг замирают на губах, запах перчаточной кожи бьёт в ноздри. А потом Человек-из-тени выпрямляется и бесшумно выходит из комнаты, оставляя его одного, стоящего на коленях посреди пурпурной мглы.

***

Они вновь столкнулись через неделю, и на сей раз это была не случайность. Дженсен выходил из офиса, чувствуя себя вымотанным после напряжённого трудового дня, когда Джаред в буквальном смысле преградил ему дорогу. Дженсен обречённо подумал, что отступать, пожалуй, будет глупо, да и некуда. Он стоял и смотрел на высокого стройного парня, стоящего перед ним с решительным выражением на лице, и старался не допустить в голову ни единой неправильной мысли.

Джаред склонил голову.

\- Я тебя ждал, - сообщил он мрачно.

\- Ты за мной следил, - аккуратно уточнил Дженсен, обходя Джареда и спускаясь по ступенькам. Тот быстро догнал и сцапал за локоть. Хватка у парня была железной.

\- Да, следил. Дженсен, да не убегай ты... Что я сказал тогда, что ты ушёл? Выставил меня полным идиотом... я вообще не понял, что на тебя нашло. 

\- Просто устал, - брякнул Дженсен. Джаред не выпускал его локоть, шёл предельно близко, прижимался боком.

\- Ага, ври. Испугался?

Дженсен почувствовал слабый укол в сердце, но решил, что будет держаться, сколько сможет.

\- Нет, - ровно ответил он. - Просто не в моих правилах идти напролом на первом свидании.

\- А это вообще было не свидание. Просто пара пива в уютном местечке. 

Дженсен остановился и посмотрел на Джареда в упор. Толпа клерков огибала их, чёрной рекой струясь по ступеням вниз, и Джаред смотрелся абсолютно чужеродно - светлая футболка, джинсы с прорехами на коленях, много загорелого тела, вызолоченных солнцем волос. 

\- Джаред, - он заставил себя выговорить это имя, чувствуя, что накатывает всё сильнее. - Ты мне очень нравишься, чёрт возьми. Очень. И я бы хотел попробовать. Но я не могу. Считай, что не хочу. 

Джареда тут же притянуло ещё ближе, и Дженсен отступил на шаг. Закрылся, как мог, чувствуя себя в своём строгом костюме, словно в броне.

\- Может, поговорим? - Джаред прикоснулся к его руке, и Дженсен опустил взгляд. Мотнул головой, понимая, что всё рушится, всё, всё летит в чёртову пропасть.

\- Нет. Не хочу. 

\- Я не думал, что ты такой упрямый, - сказал Джаред серьёзно, но в глазах прыгали веселые искорки. - Ну же, Дженсен. Давай просто поговорим. Я же не под венец тебя тащу и даже в гости не приглашаю. Просто прогуляемся, окей?

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и облизнул пересохшие губы. 

\- Я... не могу.

Но он уже шёл следом за Джаредом, который, придерживая его за локоть, лавировал в толпе белых воротничков, направляясь в сторону Центрального парка. Заколдованное место. И та самая скамейка в конце маленькой аллеи была пуста...

\- Дженсен, ты... Я первый раз встречаю такого, как ты. Такого... потрясающего. Я знаю, что такой парень не может быть одинок, но мне часто везёт... я надеялся, что повезёт и в этот раз. Я за тобой две недели бегал, но никак не мог поймать... Дженсен, у тебя и имя охренительное... Джен-сен, и глаза как... как я не знаю что, как камни зелёные, и губы, и веснушки.... тебя целовать хочется, невероятно как хочется, крышу сносит... Можно же, да? Да, Дженсен?...

Он позволил. Конечно же, он позволил, потому что поцелуй - это же просто поцелуй, дальше можно не заходить, да и не выйдет у них ничего дальше... Джаред жёстко прихватил Дженсена за шею, прижался к его рту, лизнул, толкнулся, раскрывая губы, и Дженсен поддался, впустил язык, слегка прикусив его. Джаред коротко застонал, скользнул пальцами по горлу Дженсена, зацепился за воротник рубашки и потянул на себя, не разрывая поцелуй. Это было... приятно. 

Он сам не ожидал, что это окажется настолько приятно, и отвечал с энтузиазмом, стараясь не спугнуть это странное чувство - что можно вот так, просто, без предшествующей боли...

Джаред целовался умело, нежно, но в то же время с напором, не оставляющим никаких сомнений в его намерениях. Его ладони скользили по плечам Дженсена, прихватывали и сжимали, поглаживали скулы, зарывались в волосы на затылке, и когда одна из них легла на бедро Дженсена и поехала вверх, сминая ткань брюк, это тоже оказалось неожиданно хорошо. Дженсен повёл головой вверх, и Джаред кое-как оторвался от его губ, недовольно застонав.

\- Ух, ну ты и... - он с восхищением смотрел на Дженсена, раскрасневшийся, с блестящими глазами, весь какой-то невозможно сияющий. - Ты вообще... Ведь здорово же было, да?

\- Да, - неожиданно для себя согласился Дженсен и посмотрел на руку Джареда, всё ещё сжимающую его бедро, слишком близко к паху. Знакомый жар, горький и удушливый, начал медленно заполнять горло, мешая вдохнуть. Он смотрел на Джареда и пытался побороть растущую внутри панику - он не сможет, никогда в жизни не сможет подпустить его к себе ближе, чем на поцелуй, никогда не сможет стать нормальным и позволить себя трахнуть просто и сладко, без боли и стыда, и кончить тоже - так, как это делают все - не сходя с ума от обжигающего унижения.

Не сможешь, сладко пропел ему на ухо шёпот Человека-из-тени, потому что ты давно перестал быть собой. Ты - Дженни, ты моя сладкая шлюшка, моя рыжая, моя отзывчивая, безотказная, ловящая кайф в боли, в запредельном ощущении стыда, когда ты опускаешься передо мной на колени, закутанная в прозрачный кровавый шёлк, и твой безупречный ротик, накрашенный алым, открывается, чтобы впустить меня, чтобы ещё раз доказать мне, что ты...

\- Блядь, - сказал Дженсен и оттолкнул Джареда. Несильно, но, наверное, обидно, потому что Джаред качнулся назад, как-то странно разведя руки в стороны, и непонимающе вздёрнул брови, жалобно наморщив нос.

\- Прости, Джаред, - сказал Дженсен, вставая. - Я не могу.

Развернулся и быстро пошёл - почти побежал - к выходу из аллеи, слыша за спиной голос Джареда, его торопливые шаги - парень, похоже, не собирался сдаваться. Догнал, налетел сзади горячим вихрем, обнял, зашептал на ухо какую-то успокаивающую ерунду, и Дженсен едва не сдался снова - так его повело в этих объятиях, сильных, крепких, нежных.

\- Дженсен, Дженс... ну не надо так, а? Ну ты чего? Я же видел... я же чувствовал, что у тебя... что тебе нравится. 

\- Отвали от меня, - с трудом проговорил Дженсен, выпутываясь из объятий. Джаред отступил на шаг и опустил руки, глядя на Дженсена в упор.

\- Слишком гордый, да? Никаких интрижек с “серыми” воротничками вроде меня, да? Принципы не позволяют? - Он обиженно хмурился, мимика у него была потрясающая, и Дженсен снова залип. Он почти не слышал, что там выговаривает ему Джаред - просто смотрел зачарованно, как двигаются его губы, зацелованные им, Дженсеном, до красноты, как ходят вверх-вниз брови, как смешно подёргивается кончик носа. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы Человек-из-тени, единственный, с кем он получал фантастическое удовольствие (не ты, поправил внутренний голос, не ты, импотент несчастный, а Дженни-шлюшка), вдруг перестал существовать. И вся память о визитах в красную комнату оказалась стёртой. Это невозможно... но, чёрт подери, как было бы здорово, если...

-...слушаешь меня, твою мать?!

Дженсен очнулся. Джаред держал его за плечи и, похоже, не собирался отступать, обеспокоено шаря взглядом по отрешённому лицу Дженсена.

\- Эй?! Эй, ты в порядке? Дженс, стой, не отключайся опять... чёрт, да что с тобой такое?!

\- Всё в порядке, - с трудом выговорил Дженсен, отступая на шаг, но Джаред и не думал отпускать.

\- Ты вообще будто уснул с открытыми глазами, минуты на полторы... Выглядело жутковато, словно это и не ты вовсе...

… а _Дженни. Дженни-рыжая-сучка._

\- Джаред, - прошептал Дженсен. - Ради бога... - Он не осознавал, что буквально умоляет стоящего перед ним парня. - Отпусти меня. Отпусти... совсем. Я... я не смогу. Я лучше сдохну, чем ты уз... - Он осёкся, дёрнул плечами, высвобождаясь, и Джаред от неожиданности отцепился. 

\- Не стоит, в общем, - криво улыбнулся Дженсен, развернулся и пошёл по аллее, смутно осознавая, что на него смотрят прохожие - может быть, потому, что он был бледен как смерть, рубашка выбилась из-под ремня, галстук распущен и съехал в сторону, и общий вид - как после доброй попойки. Но Дженсену, в принципе, было плевать на то, что могут подумать люди. Он шёл, не слыша за спиной шагов Джареда, и, наверное, даже мог бы радоваться этому, если бы не дурацкое чувство внутри, от которого хотелось выть.

Он пришёл домой, лёг, не раздеваясь, и уснул, зажав в руке край простыни. В эту ночь Человек-из-тени не явился, но где-то далеко, на задворках сознания, звучал его издевательский шёпот.

***

Целую неделю у Дженсена всё валилось из рук. Он перестал бегать по утрам, разрушил к чертям весь свой тщательно выстроенный график и на работе периодически впадал в прострацию, чем вызывал недоумение подчинённых. Каждый вечер он выходил из офиса и машинально озирался по сторонам, но Джаред больше не устраивал засад. Наверное, теперь точно всё, думал Дженсен, шагая домой по знакомому до мелочей маршруту, и эта мысль отзывалась в его сердце острой болью. 

На этой неделе Дженсен не пошёл в клуб, а целый вечер просидел дома, разложив на коленях ало-чёрное платье и бездумно поглаживая тонкую ткань. Потом пошёл в душ и подрочил. И только потом осознал, что только что получил оргазм без... без привычной атрибутики на теле. Эта мысль ожгла огнём - Дженсен вцепился мокрыми пальцами в волосы и осел на дно ванной, понимая, что всё это время думал о Джареде, представлял себе Джареда и себя - в его объятиях, настойчивых, жёстких, правильных...

И впервые Человек-из-тени не произнёс ни слова.

А через неделю, во вторник, когда Дженсен решил, что пора восстановить порядок вещей и снова запереть свой ящик Пандоры, раздался телефонный звонок.

Он как раз стоял с ключом и медитировал на себя в зеркало, стараясь не смотреть в открытый зев ящика, заполненный алым и чёрным, как трубка, лежащая на комоде, завибрировала. Незнакомый номер. Джаред, почему-то подумал Дженсен. Джаред, чёрт бы его побрал, каким-то образом нашёл его телефон и решил, что...

\- Слушаю, - хрипло пробормотал он.

\- Привет, Дженни.

Ноги отказали почти сразу. Дженсен с размаху опустился на кровать, к горлу подкатил горячий, удушливый ком.

По неписаному правилу члены клуба не знали друг о друге ничего - ни настоящих имён, ни телефонов, ничего, что могло бы идентифицировать посетителя как личность... в конце концов туда приходили, чтобы хотя бы на время стать другими. И встречи оговаривались во время визитов и никак иначе. Поэтому хриплый шёпот в трубке вверг Дженсена в шок.

Он сглотнул.

\- Я....

\- Дженни, детка моя рыженькая, шлюшка... Рада меня слышать, да?

Дженсен молчал. Молчал и не мог нажать отбой - рука с трубкой словно приросла к уху. Щекам было невыносимо горячо.

\- Почему ты не пришла в прошлую среду, моя сладкая? Заставила меня ждать... Разве ты можешь столько терпеть без меня, Дженни? Разве тебе не хочется, чтобы я тебя выебал во все дырки, а, моя хорошая? Ты же у меня горячая детка, ты не можешь долго без меня, без моего члена в твоём нежном ротике, в твоей сладкой дырке... ты же моя, моя девочка, Дженни...

Дженсен задыхался - от страха, стыда и смутного тянущего возбуждения. Он по-прежнему не мог ничего сказать - молча слушал жаркий бесстыдный шёпот и понимал, что всё рушится, всё снова рушится, он хочет вернуться к Человеку-из-тени и отдать ему всего себя... всю себя. 

\- Я не стал тебя трахать тогда, Дженни, потому что ты пахла кем-то другим. А ты не должна пахнуть никем, кроме меня, ты же это прекрасно знаешь, миленькая моя... 

Дженсен хотел ответить, но из горла вырвалось невразумительное карканье. Его трясло.

\- Ты приедешь завтра, Дженни? Ты же приедешь, я знаю, я уверен, что сейчас ты возбуждена, ты хочешь меня, ты хочешь этого, Дженни, моя сладкая, да? Да, Дженни?

Это “Дженни” хлестало плетью, вбивалось в мозг, причиняя почти физическую боль, и Дженсен скорчился на кровати, подтянув колени к груди и дрожа, слушая этот шёпот, зная, что ещё немного - и он сорвётся. Человек-из-тени словно почуял - усмехнулся, долго выдохнул, щекоча ухо Дженсена фантомным дыханием, и шепнул:

\- Буду ждать, Дженни. Завтра. Как обычно.

Гудки отбоя. Дженсен отшвырнул от себя трубку и до боли впился зубами в запястье. Голос Человека-из-тени насмешливо звучал в ушах, как издёвку повторяя ненавистное имя, и от этого штырило, чёрт возьми, похлеще, чем от любой наркоты - в промежности всё горело, тело жаждало боли, разум - унижений, хлёстких жестоких слов, и в этой извращённой, грязной, болезненной зависимости было всё, что было нужно Дженсену... Дженни. 

Дженни.

Он перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки и невидяще уставился в потолок. 

И когда пришёл Джаред - фантом с глазами, полными тревоги и нежности, Дженсен протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Пальцы нырнули в пустоту.

\- Прости, - прошептал он. 

***

Он выходит из такси и привычно ёжится на ветру - жара спала, и прохладный вечерний воздух кажется зябким. Несколько шагов в тёмный переулок, туда, где мерцает одинокий фонарь, едва-едва освещая обшарпанную дверь. Он идёт, машинально переставляя ноги, сумка оттягивает руку. Ещё десять футов, пять...

Человек-из-тени ждёт, его нельзя заставлять ждать. И сегодня всё должно быть так, как нужно: кровь на алом не так заметна, а любую боль можно стерпеть, если она приводит к наслаждению. Он знает, что сегодня пощады не будет. 

Он готов.

И в тот момент, когда его рука ложится на ручку двери, что-то плотное и жёсткое перехватывает его горло, шею обжигает горячее дыхание, и его волокут прочь, в темноту, куда не добивает свет фонаря. Он пытается освободиться от захвата, роняет сумку, наугад бьёт локтем назад, но его держат крепко, и тогда он вцепляется пальцами в железную руку, сжимающую горло, потому что дышать становится нечем. В глазах темнеет, ноги беспомощно скребут по асфальту. Блядь, в панике думает он, он меня убьёт, убьёт нахер - и начинает вырываться с удвоенной силой, но его держит какой-то робот, одни мускулы, литые, как чугун.

Мир крутится, опрокидывается, и внезапно становится можно дышать.

Над головой, в тусклом ореоле света, маячит чьё-то лицо - оно слишком далеко, чтобы можно было разобрать черты.

Человек-из-тени пришёл за мной сам, мелькает у него в голове. Решил не ждать, решил получить то, что ему причитается по праву. От этой мысли его охватывает дикая паника, он пытается встать, кашляет и снова падает назад, дрожа от слабости. Силуэт надвигается, плечи обхватывают чьи-то руки, приподнимают и слегка встряхивают.

И он видит лицо.

***

\- Дженс! Дженс, мать твою, я тебя не сильно же помял, да? Бля, я просто силу не рассчитал, ты вырывался, как я не знаю кто, прости меня, прости, ладно? Дженс?

Джаред-мать-его-Падалеки сидел на корточках перед судорожно кашляющим Дженсеном, сжимал его плечи и едва не плакал от досады. Вид его был настолько... нелеп, что Дженсен, продышавшись, засмеялся, не понимая, почему ему вовсе не хочется дать Джареду в морду за грубое посягательство. 

\- Следил за мной, значит? - просипел он.

\- Ну, - смутился Джаред. - Типа того.

Дженсен кое-как поднялся с земли, опираясь на услужливо подставленное плечо. Потёр шею, морщась.

\- Извини, - даже при неверном свете было ясно, что Джаред побагровел от стыда.

\- Обязательно было в пещерных людей играть? - Дженсен сделал несколько шагов, поднял сумку и с сожалением оглядел грязные джинсы. - Мог бы и просто сказать “привет”.

\- Я хотел... - Джаред смущённо пожал плечами. - Но ты бы не стал со мной разговаривать. Всякий раз, когда мы разговариваем, ты убегаешь. А тут ты хотя бы не пытаешься слинять через пять минут после начала.

Дженсен смотрел на него и не понимал. Ни черта не понимал. Его с головой захлёстывало что-то такое светлое, солнечное, искристо-яркое - как брызги океанских волн, как отражённое в озере солнце, как нагретый белый песок... и всё зелёное, голубое, белое, смуглое, золотистое, близкое, такое близкое...

И ничего красного.

\- Дженс... - Джаред сделал шаг к нему, осторожно коснулся плеча. - Я не хотел... Ты ведь шёл куда-то, да? - Он кивнул назад. - Сюда, да? В эту дверь? Я не хотел мешать... хотел только проследить, но я подумал почему-то, что вот ты сейчас зайдёшь сюда и... и... исчезнешь. И я больше тебя не увижу. Глупо, да? 

\- Глупо, - сказал Дженсен, понимая, что это не так. Что Джаред вполне мог быть прав.

\- В общем, прости. Я... - Он почесал в затылке. - Ты... спешишь?

\- Нет, - сказал Дженсен, глядя в его отчаянные, грустные и полные надежды глаза. - Теперь уже нет.

Он посмотрел на дверь, за которой его ждал Человек-из-тени, красная комната, сладкая и безумная пытка стыдом и болью; там ждала Дженни. Сумка неожиданно стала очень тяжёлой.

\- Дженсен? - Джаред заглянул в его лицо, потянул за рукав, перехватил взгляд и непонимающе уставился на дверь. - Там... там что? Ждут тебя? Что это за место, а?

Дженсен промолчал. Собрался, встряхнулся и медленно направился к выходу из переулка. Сумка жгла руку, тянула назад, словно кто-то невидимый удерживал её силой.

Джаред не отставал. Торопливо шёл рядом, касался руки, не хотел никуда исчезать, и Человек-из-тени медленно таял, словно дымный морок. Дженсен старался не смотреть на Джареда, но его взгляд тянуло, как магнитом - к его глазам, улыбке, рукам, загорелой коже и ямочкам на щеках. Это было странное ощущение - практически не знакомое, но всё равно - такое близкое...

\- Дженсен, ну ты со мной опять разговаривать не будешь, да? Опять сбежишь? - в голосе Джареда звучало искреннее расстройство. - Я повёл себя глупо, ну, дурак, да... блядь, Дженсен, ты меня просто с ума сводишь, вот я и вытворяю всякую херню. Я же на самом деле за тобой всё время следил, смотрел, как ты идёшь с работы, как проходишь через парк, сидишь на нашей скамейке... Я боялся, что ты меня снова отошьёшь... я такого никогда не видел, чтобы вот так жёстко и на пустом месте. Я подумал, что у тебя что-то случилось... и ты не хочешь ни с кем встречаться, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - согласился Дженсен, глядя перед собой.

Тело сковывало льдом - против воли - и тут же бросало в жар. Желание остановиться, прикоснуться, дать себя обнять и поцеловать было почти таким же сильным, как стремление броситься бежать, чтобы не доводить до того момента, когда станет поздно. И придётся что-то объяснять.

\- Дженсен!

Его дёрнуло назад, перед носом просвистел автомобиль, свирепо посигналил и завернул за угол. Дженсен остановился, тяжело дыша. Джаред сдавил его плечо.

\- Жить надоело, да? - выдохнул он.

Дженсен развернулся и оказался с ним нос к носу - так, что Джаред оказался перед ним как на ладони, весь, с его ямочками-родинками, и даже в темноте было видно, как лихорадочно блестят его глаза.

\- Послушай... - Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох и постарался говорить ровно. - Мне действительно не стоило даже заговаривать с тобой тогда. Дело не в тебе, Джаред. Я не могу... - Он с силой провёл рукой по лицу и беспомощно взглянул в глаза Джареда. - Не могу тебе рассказать. Не хочу. Это слишком... слишком тяжело для меня и... и неправильно, не должно так быть. У нас ничего не получится. Поверь мне. Правда. И отпусти. Не надо больше следить за мной, ловить, пытаться поговорить... Забудь, что я существую. 

\- Я не могу, - упрямо мотнул головой Джаред и мстительно добавил: - Я не хочу.

\- Джаред... - Дженсен чувствовал себя мухой, всё глубже увязающей в паутине. - Ты меня не знаешь. Совсем. 

\- И что мне мешает узнать? Точнее, давай так: кто мне мешает? Только ты сам.

Воцарилось дурацкое молчание. Дженсен сглотнул, отвёл глаза и опустил взгляд на сумку, которую всё ещё сжимал в руках. Джаред поймал движение, уставился вниз.

\- Ты киллер? - почему-то шёпотом поинтересовался он и облизнул губы, вскинув на Дженсена расширившиеся глаза.

\- Почему... киллер? - опешил Дженсен и едва не расхохотался, настолько нелепым показалось предположение.

\- Ну, - сказал Джаред. - Сумка. То, как ты одет. Твоё странное поведение, то, что ты явился в этот гадюшный райончик среди ночи. И там, - он кивнул головой назад. - Та дверь. Я не знаю, что за ней, но явно что-то... противозаконное.

Последнее прозвучало практически с вызовом. Дженсен понял, что угодил в какую-то идиотскую ловушку.

\- Заявишь на меня в полицию? - вяло пошутил он.

Джаред пристально рассматривал его.

\- Пока не собираюсь. Потому что тут что-то другое, да? Я прав?

\- Тебе копом надо было становиться.

\- Дженсен.

\- Я не обязан ничего тебе рассказывать! - вскинулся он, понимая, что ещё немного - и ему просто придётся выложиться, вывернуть себя наизнанку, показать ему... Джаред обезоруживал своим видом, своей настойчивостью, взглядами, прикосновениями, и не было никаких сил сопротивляться. Дженсен хотел его. 

Против была Дженни.

И последняя попытка уйти провалилась с треском.

Дженсен шагнул к дороге. Поднял руку, едва на горизонте вспыхнули фары такси.

\- Поехали, - хрипло сказал он.

***

\- Ого! - присвистнул Джаред, входя в квартиру Дженсена - обставленную по последнему писку моды: всё лаконичное, шикарное, дорогущее и абсолютно неуютное. - Как ты здесь живёшь, не понимаю?

\- А что? - Дженсен удивлённо обернулся.

\- Ну тут как... как в гостинице. Роскошно и холодно. Здесь есть всё, кроме тебя.

Дженсен хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

\- Меня устраивает.

Джаред шёл за ним по пятам.

\- Да ну?

Дженсен не нашёлся с ответом. Молча подошёл к барной стойке.

\- Тебе налить чего-нибудь?

\- Того же, что и себе, - Джаред без приглашения уселся на белоснежный диван и попрыгал, проверяя мягкость. Вытянул ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее. Дженсен понаблюдал за ним несколько секунд, пытаясь понять, кроется ли что-то за любопытством, написанным на его лице, потом снял два бокала, наполнил их виски, бросил по кубику льда.

Подошёл к дивану, протянул напиток Джареду. Тот взял, кивнул и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой.

\- Садись. Не съем.

Дженсен фыркнул, опускаясь на диван. Джаред тут же придвинулся, прижался бедром, попытался обнять, но Дженсен вытянул руку.

\- Стоп. Сначала поговорим, хорошо? 

Джаред с готовностью подался вперёд, приготовился слушать, может быть, слишком нарочито. Дженсен в очередной раз тоскливо подумал о том, что сейчас, скорее всего, всё и закончится - хлопнет входная дверь, может быть, что-то брезгливое прозвучит напоследок... Он сжал руки в кулаки и приказал себе не паниковать, чувствуя, как стыд жаркой волной заливает лицо и шею.

Он сможет.

Сможет сказать.

Почти незнакомцу с обаятельной улыбкой и такими серьёзными сейчас глазами - сможет сказать то, о чём не говорил никому и никогда.

Это было чертовски глупо, но назад пути не было.

Дженсен набрал в грудь воздуха, медленно выдохнул, отвёл глаза - не мог смотреть на Джареда - и начал говорить.

***

\- Дженни, моя хорошая, слышишь меня? Слышишь меня, блядь?! Отвечай!

Лёгий удар по щеке. Потом сильнее. Открыть глаза невозможно - ресницы склеило слезами, ответить мешают распухшие губы, прикушенный язык и пересохшее горло. Он вздрагивает от удара и стонет.

\- Дженни, детка. Не притворяйся. Тебе же было хорошо, да? - Воспалённых губ, вокруг которых розовым ореолом размазалась помада, касаются сухие нежные губы, в дыхании чувствуется запах мяты и почему-то крови. Тело ещё сотрясают отголоски оргазма - Человек-из-тени позволил ему кончить, только когда он начал умолять - сначала шёпотом, потом срываясь на крик. 

\- Отвечай, Дженни. Я разрешаю.

\- Я... - хрипит он. - Я... слышу вас. 

\- Вот и умница. - Его горячая рука касается щеки, гладит, легонько похлопывает. - Ты же сможешь сделать мне приятно ещё раз, да, моя милая? 

Он жмурится, чувствуя, как по лицу бежит что-то тёплое. Воздуха не хватает, а тот, что есть - удушливый, неприятный, комком встающий в горле. Человек-из-тени начинает что-то делать с его платьем - оно с трудом отстаёт от подсохших тонких рубцов, поднимается, скользит по коже почти невесомыми прикосновениями. Тонкая ткань ложится на лицо. Он с трудом открывает глаза и видит маску Человека-из-тени сквозь алое марево.

\- Смотри на меня, шлюшка, - приказывает он привычным шёпотом.

Он смотрит, не моргая. Внутри кипит дикий страх. И когда руки Человека-из-тени стягивают ткань вокруг его горла, он понимает, что сейчас умрёт. И это будет лучший момент в его жизни.

***

Всё то время, пока Дженсен говорил, Джаред смотрел на него не отрываясь, словно не верил. В какой-то момент он поднёс руку к горлу и бессознательно провёл по коже, словно пытаясь избавиться от невидимой удавки. Дженсен уловил это движение и усмехнулся. Всё, что могло рухнуть, уже рухнуло. Он смог.

\- И сегодня я шёл к нему. И, как обычно, думал, что это последний раз.

Джаред словно очнулся. Отвёл глаза, сжал руки так, что побелели костяшки. На его лице попеременно сменяли друг друга страх, отвращение и недоумение, попытки осознать сказанное и что-то похожее на странную решимость. Он молчал, Дженсен тоже. Забытые стаканы с виски сиротливо стояли на низком журнальном столике, лёд давно растаял.

\- Когда это началось? - вдруг хрипло спросил Джаред, глядя в угол.

\- Это было всегда, сколько я себя помню. Только так у меня получалось... - Дженсен смешался, кашлянул, провёл рукой по лицу и встал - сидеть рядом стало невыносимо. Отвернулся к окну и бессмысленно уставился на огни в ночном мраке.

Сейчас он встанет и уйдёт. Потому что никто не сможет с ним, с таким...

\- Ну что ж, - сказал Джаред странным тоном, и Дженсен обернулся. - Жизнь - штука непредсказуемая. Я думал... - Он слегка улыбнулся, склонив голову. - Думал, что ты...

\- Нормальный? Извини.

\- Нет. В тебе что-то есть. Я это чувствовал. Вот это... тёмное. Красное, - почему-то добавил он, и Дженсена как огнём ожгло, в пах ударила привычная горячая волна. - Я не знал, что это настолько... глубоко в тебе. 

\- Ну вот, - отозвался Дженсен. - Так оно и есть.

Джаред помолчал. Потом медленно поднял глаза на Дженсена. В них было что-то, чего не было раньше, и это выражение заставило Дженсена застыть на месте.

\- Давай, - сказал Джаред спокойно. - Покажи мне.

\- Дж...

\- Не спорь со мной... Дженни. Тебя ведь можно так называть? Дженни, - Джаред говорил холодным, спокойным, каким-то тяжёлым тоном, который буквально пригвоздил Дженсена к полу. Куда-то подевался солнечный улыбчивый парень, который просто-напросто хотел нормальных отношений, хотел Дженсена, может быть, даже немного влюбился в него.... На Дженсена смотрел Человек-из тени. 

Он моргнул.

Джаред смотрел на него выжидательно, подсознательно приняв нужную позу, копируя того, из памяти Дженсена, который всегда встречал его сидя в кресле и широко расставив ноги.

Дженсен облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы.

\- Я...

Он вдруг понял, что дико возбуждён. Ситуация казалась ужасной, стыд по-прежнему пульсировал во всём теле жаркими болезненными спазмами, Джаред вёл себя совершенно непостижимо, а у Дженсена был стояк. Причём такой, что от предвкушения тянуло и ныло в яйцах, а сердце ухало где-то в горле, отбивая неровный ритм.

Джаред поднял бровь.

\- Ну? - поинтересовался он. - Я жду.

Дженсен качнулся. Сделал несколько неверных шагов, подцепил с пола сумку. Ему было невыносимо тяжело смотреть в глаза Джареда, но они притягивали взгляд, цепляли, вели, не отпуская. Он заинтересовался и хочет проверить, насколько его хватит, внезапно подумал Дженсен. Он просто играет. Это гадко. Это отвратительно. Так... так нельзя.

\- Иди, - хлёстко ударило в спину, и Дженсен шагнул в спальню, закрывая за собой дверь.

В темноте слышался звук его собственного дыхания - хриплого, частого, какого-то надорванного. Визг молнии оглушил. Свет ночника показался ослепительно ярким.

Как во сне, Дженсен скинул с себя одежду - тёмную футболку, испачканные грязью джинсы. Глубоко вдохнул и шагнул под водопад струящейся чёрно-алой ткани. Он не понимал, что делает и зачем, просто знал, что тот, кто ждёт его за этой дверью, хочет этого. Играя или нет, но хочет.

По периметру зеркала вспыхнули крошечные яркие лампочки, безжалостно высвечивая бледное лицо с огромными запавшими глазами и мокрыми от слёз ресницами. На плечи легли медовые локоны, отливая старым золотом. Он запустил дрожащие пальцы в сумку и достал всё необходимое. На мгновение закрыл глаза и прижал ладонь к паху.

_Ты моя девочка, Дженни. Моя._

\- Чёрта с два, - прошептал он.

И улыбнулся.

...Когда десять минут спустя скрипнула дверь спальни, Джаред, стоящий у окна с бокалом виски, медленно обернулся. 

Красный шёлк, облегающий тело. Золото волос, отливающих медью. Густое марево теней на веках, ресницы - крылья. Губы цвета спелых, сочных ягод - влажные, призывно приоткрытые, блестит полоска белоснежных зубов.

На пороге стояла Дженни.

***

Он сделал шаг. Это было сложно, но у него получилось. Как получилось заговорить час назад и не сгореть от стыда.

Джаред замер у окна с бокалом в руках, и было сложно понять, что он чувствует - такая гамма эмоций отразилась на его подвижном лице. Они смотрели друг на друга, не в силах отвести взгляд, и, казалось, комнату заполнило что-то густое, предгрозовое, опасное.

Джаред смотрел так, словно впитывал, вбирал в себя взглядом и не мог понять, что чувствует. Шок, недоверие, крайнее изумление и, наконец, то, чего ждал Дженсен.

Восхищение.

Дженсен первым отвёл глаза. 

И, не дожидаясь просьб, опустился на колени.

Джаред осторожно поставил бокал на стол. Подошёл, мягко ступая по ковру. Так не должно было быть... он должен сидеть и отдавать приказы, но если ему так хочется, Дженсен должен исполнить любое желание. Он опустил голову ниже, позволяя волосам почти закрыть лицо. 

\- Дженс... Дженни? - глухой голос где-то над головой.

Он молчал, позволяя себя рассматривать. Оценивать. Решать, стоит ли продолжать. В том, что Джаред сомневается, Дженсен был уверен. Его жгло изнутри - привычное чувство стыда, желание испытать то, что не довелось сегодня в красной комнате и дикий страх, что Джаред уйдёт. 

Он не ушёл. 

Опустился на колени перед Дженсеном и осторожно взял его лицо в ладони, заставляя поднять голову. Это снова был Джаред - шокированный, смущённый и восхищённый Джаред, который забыл свою роль. Дженсен моргнул, фокусируя взгляд на его лице. На родинках, на губах. На глазах, полных восторженного изумления.

\- Дженс.. Дженни. Это же... это же с ума сойти, как...

Взгляд метнулся к губам Дженсена и замер на них, как прикованный. Дженсен ждал.

\- Можно... можно я тебя поцелую? - прошептал Джаред.

Дженсен чуть откинул голову назад.

\- Не проси, - тихо отозвался он. - Приказывай.

Джареда словно сорвало. Он зарычал, схватил Дженсена за волосы и жадно прижался к его губам, толкаясь языком, раскрывая их шире, слизывая помаду и пачкая собственный рот. Дженсена повело. Возбуждение от настойчивости и властности, сквозивших в каждом движении Джареда, рвало на части. Он растворялся в этих руках - сильных и тёплых, наслаждался твёрдостью прижавшегося к нему тела и почти - почти - не думал о том, как чувствует себя Джаред. И чем вообще может закончиться этот эксперимент.

Джаред отстранился. Его взгляд блуждал, вокруг рта - розовое пятно размазанной помады, и это было так пошло и... возбуждающе, что Дженсен слегка задохнулся. 

\- Ты.... - прошептал Джаред. - Ты... вообще. Нечто. Я никогда не думал, что...

Что он не думал, Дженсену оставалось только догадываться, потому что в следующий миг слова потеряли всякое значение и на их место пришли безумные ласки, поцелуи, нежные укусы и бессмысленные ласковый шёпот. Это настолько сильно отличалось от того, что происходило в красной комнате, что Дженсен не понимал, как себя вести - как быть, когда Джаред внезапно перевернулся на спину, увлекая Дженсена за собой - на себя - и сжал его бёдра под красным шёлком, глухо застонав от удовольствия. Когда потянул за длинные пряди, привлекая к себе, и поцеловал так, словно не брал - поддавался. Просил. 

И это было настолько ново, незнакомо, что куда-то исчез стыд, и боль стала не нужна. Ощущения нарастали - от скользящих по телу рук, от губ и языка, ласкающих нежно, но настойчиво, от сумасшедшего поплывшего взгляда Джареда, от его стонов и искренних - пусть бредовых, сбивчивых - но искренних слов восхищения.

Дженни была его первой.

\- Моя девочка, красавица моя... - шептал он, удерживая Дженсена за бёдра, помогая двигаться, выгибаясь дугой и задыхаясь. - Дженс... господи, как же это... Первый раз... Я увидел... я охренел просто.... Дженсен... Дженни, моя сладкая, моя, моя.... 

_...моя шлюшка._

_Удар, ещё один. Удавка на горле. Красный туман перед глазами, лицо в чёрной маске, хищный оскал зубов, которые через мгновение впиваются в его горло, и он кончает с задушенным воплем, когда алое перед глазами заливает глухая чернота. Кончает так, что тело передёргивает долгая, мучительно-сладкая судорога, и голос шепчет на ухо: “Только так, детка, только со мной...”, и он верит: и правда, только так. Только с ним._

Бороться с этим было невозможно.

\- Сзади... - хрипло попросил Дженсен, закрывая глаза. - Хочу, чтобы ты... сзади...

Джаред на мгновение сбился с ритма, обжёг ошарашенным взглядом из-под ресниц, но повиновался - позволил Дженсену соскользнуть с себя, перевернулся и подтянул к себе. И даже так это было невозможно ласково - Джаред прижимался грудью к спине Дженсена, ласкал плечи, оглаживал бока, убрав волосы на одно плечо, нежно покусывал кожу... и это было по-другому, настолько по-другому, что Дженсен снова потерялся в ощущениях, чувствуя, как уходит возбуждение.

Человек-из-тени усмехнулся: всё было так, как должно быть. Дженсен зажмурился, попытался выкинуть из памяти этот образ, но не смог.

Ему не хватало боли, стыда, унижения, страха - чтобы Дженни испытала наслаждение.

\- Джаред... - прохрипел он.

\- Что? Что, Дженс?

\- Дженни...

\- Дженни, моя сладкая, девочка моя... что?

\- Уд... ударь меня. Назови. Назови... грязно. - Дженсен, задыхаясь, распластался на ковре, тёрся горящим лицом о мягкий ворс. - Хочу... хочу, чтобы больно... Джаред. Пожалуйста. 

Джаред замер, опираясь на вытянутые руки. Его взгляд обжигал затылок Дженсена, и тот всей кожей чувствовал недоверие, исходящее от Джареда, и, может быть, даже отвращение - он не сможет, ни за что не сможет сыграть эту роль, это не его история, он - сама нежность, и то, что было в начале, не в счёт. Дженсен уткнулся лицом в ковёр, вдохнул пыльный запах мягкого ворса, зажмурился.

Его трясло.

\- Дженни? - неуверенное. - Ты точно... точно этого хочешь?

Дженсен молчал. Джаред соскользнул с него, прилёг рядом, попытался заглянуть в лицо.

\- Хочешь, чтобы было больно? До крови? 

Дженсену показалось, что в его голосе звучит страх и отвращение.

\- Да, - прошептал он одними губами. - Да, хочу.

\- Чёрт, ты... Я не могу. Ты не заслуживаешь. Я хочу тебя нежно, Дженни. Нежно и долго. Хочу у тебя в рот взять... чёрт, ты в этом платье... даже снимать не хочется, так красиво, с ума сойти... У тебя губы такие с этой помадой - блядь, Дженни, я чуть с ума не сошёл. Никогда ничего подобного не видел. И не знал, что настолько шарахнет. Дженни, Дженс, это правда...

Зачем он всё это говорил - так невовремя, облокотившись на ковёр, жадно разглядывая Дженсена, - тот так и не понял. Осознал чётко только одно: Джаред никогда не причинит ему боль. Он никогда не будет для него шлюхой, рыжей сукой и блядью. Наверное, это было хорошо.

Просто по-другому Дженсен не умел.

Он плавно перекатился на живот, стащил резинку с полуобмякшего члена Джареда и, не думая, вобрал его в рот. Он привык быть благодарным даже за скупую ласку - а здесь её было предостаточно.

Джаред охнул и вцепился в волосы Дженсена, загрёб в кулаки длинные мягкие пряди и потянул к себе, плотнее прижимая его голову к паху. Дженсен взял глубоко, хороший темп, за который его всегда хвалил Человек-из-тени, и Джареду, похоже, очень нравилось. Очень. Он задыхался, ёрзал затылком по ковру, облизывал губы и шептал что-то бессвязное. Помада не окончательно стёрлась, и Дженсен видел длинные красноватые следы на животе Джареда и его члене.

\- Дженни... Джен... а-ах, девочка... давай, давай, пожалуйста, Дженни...

И он давал. Как мог, понимая, что сам не сможет - без боли, на одной только нежности. И когда Джаред толкнулся глубоко, вскидывая бёдра и заходясь хриплым протяжным стоном, Дженсен почувствовал себя опустошённым. Он и Джаред словно находились на разных полюсах - дикого, безумного наслаждения и разочарования, страха, неуверенности. Дженсен прижался щекой к бедру Джареда и закрыл глаза.

Чёртов евнух. Проклятая блядь Дженни. 

Джаред приподнялся на локтях, и Дженсен устало поднял голову. Пряди волос закрыли лицо. Джаред нежно отвёл их рукой, коснулся щеки, пальцем тронул губы, ресницы... 

\- Дженс... 

Он мотнул головой, тяжело съехал с Джареда и встал. Сдёрнул с плеч шёлк, стащил парик, сильно потёр лицо, смазывая остатки косметики. Джаред ошарашено наблюдал за ним, не делая попытки встать.

\- Всё, - сказал Дженсен, вытирая лицо скомканным шёлком. - Шоу окончено.

\- Дженс...

Дженсен не дослушал. Направился в ванную, чувствуя безмерное отвращение к себе, захлопнул дверь, тяжело оперся на раковину и уставился на себя в зеркало. Размазавшийся грим придавал ему вид злобного, насквозь фальшивого клоуна. Мокрые от пота волосы топорщились надо лбом, чёрные потёки на щеках, розовое пятно вокруг рта...

Сейчас он уйдёт. Уйдёт, и всё закончится.

Дженсен забрался в душ, привалился к стене. Вода лупила по лицу, смывая остатки косметики, _стирая Дженни_. Кабинку заволокло густым паром, стало трудно дышать. Слишком горячо. Ну и пусть. Пусть. Холодной водой смывается только кровь.

Он не услышал, как распахнулась дверь - только повеяло холодом по ногам, и пар немного рассеялся. Джаред. Стоит напротив дверцы, прижав к стеклу большие ладони, что-то говорит - беззвучно, за шумом воды не различить. Дженсен закрыл глаза, упёрся затылком в стену. Холод усилился, а потом вдруг разом исчез, как отрезало. 

\- Дженс...

Он открыл глаза и, щурясь, сморгнул воду. Джаред стоял очень близко, упираясь ладонями в стену по обе стороны от Дженсена, смотрел в упор. Как был - голый по пояс, в джинсах, застёгнутых только на молнию, босой. Капли воды разбивались о его кожу, сбегали струйками, очерчивая мускулы. Он был напряжён - весь, как струна. 

Дженсен снова закрыл глаза и отвернул голову.

\- Уйди, - тихо попросил он.

\- А если я не хочу? - Джаред тоже перешёл на шёпот, злой, вызывающий...

\- Хочешь. Просто не понимаешь пока. 

\- Не дурак, - огрызнулся он.

\- Не дурак, - согласился Дженсен, не открывая глаз. - Но ты - другой. Ты не сможешь. И не смогу я.

\- Дженсен, почему? Можешь мне объяснить?

Он мотнул головой.

\- Нет.

\- Это просто игра, Дженс. Просто игра. Правда же?

\- Нет, - он сглотнул, чувствуя дыхание Джареда на своём лице. - Это моя жизнь, Джаред. Это то, какой я на самом деле. Шлюха Дженни. - Он усмехнулся и наконец взглянул на Джареда. Тот смотрел в упор, тяжело дыша, играя желваками на скулах. Мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он протянул руку и резким движением закрутил кран.

\- Ты самый охренительный мужчина, которого я встречал в жизни, Дженс. И самая потрясающая девочка, с которой я был, - голос Джареда понизился, он ласкал, несмотря на то, что взгляд по-прежнему хранил мрачность. - Это всё ты, Дженс. И только что я трахнул Дженни, но не смог добраться до Дженсена. А его я хочу не меньше. Ты дашь мне Дженсена? Покажешь мне?

\- Я не могу.... я....

\- Ты просил сделать тебе больно, Дженс? Тот, из клуба, всегда делал тебе больно? Я видел шрамы, Дженсен, я их видел... Некоторые очень глубокие. Тебе это действительно нужно, Дженс? Скажи мне.

\- Да, - прошептал он, закрывая глаза, но уже ни в чём не уверенный. Крышу сносило от этой близости, от тепла тела, прильнувшего к нему, мокрые джинсы, грубая ткань по коже... 

Ладонь Джареда обхватила его плечо, сжала. Джаред нагнул голову, прижался лбом ко лбу Дженсена.

\- Посмотри на меня, Дженсен. Пожалуйста.

Дженсен с трудом разлепил ресницы, поймал напряжённый взгляд и запутался в нём.

\- Дженни нужна боль, Дженс. Пусть так. Красивой, нежной, охуенной девочке нужно, чтобы её раз за разом доводили до грани. Я не сумею так... наверное. - Пальцы ласково скользнули по груди Дженсена, спустились на живот, коснулись шрама. - Но это нужно Дженни. Не тебе, Дженс. Ты - другой. Ты себя очень круто запрятал там, под всем этим... И я хочу тебя, Дженсен, тебя - вытащить, доказать тебе, что ты можешь... хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, как мужик, блядь, Дженсен, хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил... поимел во всех, сука, позах и потом дал мне отсосать... Хочу поменяться с тобой ролями, Дженсен, хочу стать твоим.... твоей...

\- Джаред, блядь, что ты несёшь? - в ужасе прошептал Дженсен. 

\- Я честно говорю, Дженс. Без этих тряпок.... я не могу в них... наверное, но если нужно... Я хочу, чтобы это была такая игра, Дженс, по правилам... Я буду трахать Дженни и подставляться Дженсену. Ты же можешь. Ты просто не знаешь...

\- Знаю, - простонал он, абсолютно оглушённый, раздавленный, измученный потоком джаредова бреда. - Пробовал. Был... Дженсеном. Давно.

Джаред сгрёб его в охапку и заткнул рот поцелуем. Жарким, скользким, жадным. Дженсен вцепился в его плечи, потом уронил руки и накрыл ладонями крепкие, подтянутые ягодицы в чёртовых мокрых джинсах. На мгновение пах обожгло первое робкое касание возбуждения - первое естественное, с того момента, как он дрочил в душе, думая о Джареде. Джаред это почуял - притёрся пахом, языком провёл по шее, прошептал:

\- Пошли.

В спальне царил полумрак, и их влажные тела в глубине зеркала казались размытыми, нечёткими, утратившими суть и смысл. Джаред через плечо Дженсена смотрел в его глаза, не отпускал. Крепко держал чуть выше локтей, внушительным стояком упирался между ягодиц. Дженсен сглотнул и закрыл глаза.

\- Нет, не смей. Смотри. 

Дженсен попробовал смотреть. Он видел себя - обычного, привычного, такого, которого наблюдал каждое утро, когда повязывал галстук или брился... ничего особенного, безликий образ человека, который не вызывал ни восхищения, ни желания. Он дёрнулся, но Джаред не пустил.

\- Смотри... - прошептал он, ведя ладонью по груди, оглаживая бок, цепляясь за бедро. - Смотри, Дженсен, какой ты красивый... Твоя Дженни... она охуенная, да, но ты... Ты как будто её близнец, Дженсен. Ты можешь ей приказать себя отпустить. Пусть попробует. Пусть... посмотрит.

И эти слова - странные, больше похожие на бред, - внезапно шквальным огнём снесли крышу, смели сомнения, страх, неуверенность... стыд. Их было двое, их всегда было двое - Дженсен и Дженни, и пусть так и останется, но больше угождать прихотям рыжей суки Дженсен не хотел.

Джаред словно играючи разомкнул цепь внутри него, разрушил стену. Потому что на самом деле в клетке всегда сидела не Дженни, а он сам . 

Дженсен резко обернулся, совершенно не осознавая, что делает, и впился в губы Джареда, затыкая его к чёрту, заставляя замолчать... потому что он был прав, прав, блядь, и если Дженни хочет получить удовольствие, то ей стоит взглянуть на всё это. Потому что эта сука умеет получать удовольствие от унижения.

Джаред словно ждал этого. Поддался, упал спиной на кровать, не сводя с Дженсена взгляда, горящего похотью и азартом. Позволил содрать с себя мокрые тяжёлые джинсы, выпутался из них, как из силков, раздвинул ноги, приглашая. И во всём его облике вдруг появилось что-то такое... блядское, родное, близкое, что у Дженсена перехватило дыхание.

\- Тогда был последний раз, - низким голосом проговорил Джаред, глядя ему в глаза. - А сегодня - первый.

И снова пробило навылет - этим рокочущим шёпотом, этим блеском в глазах, этой безжалостно-покорной позой. Дженсен склонился над ним, сбивчиво дыша, провёл пальцем по губам, словно стирая невидимую помаду. Джаред улыбнулся, лизнул подушечку, слегка прикусил и втянул палец в рот. Дженсен шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как просыпается его тело. 

_Его тело._

Тёмные глаза подначивали. 

\- Давай, Дженс... Назови как хочешь, трахай, как хочешь... только сделай это, давай. Покажи мне себя.

Дженсен наклонился и снова заткнул этот чёртов рот - мягкий, податливый, по-девичьи аккуратный. Ему нравилось ощущение власти - новое, непонятное и безумно притягательное. Он стал Человеком-из-тени, человеком в глухой безликой маске. Джаред подставлялся - так откровенно, так бесстыдно, что сносило крышу и хотелось... ударить. Хлестнуть наотмашь, чтобы фальшивая покорность превратилась в настоящий страх.

Видимо, в его глазах что-то мелькнуло, потому что Джаред внезапно замер, насторожившись. Но расслабился почти сразу же. Впустил пальцы, застонал, подавшись бёдрами вперёд и вверх, прижимаясь к паху Дженсена, где уже стояло вовсю. 

\- Дженс... ты охуенный. Видел бы ты себя сейчас... Блядь, давай уже, хочу, - бормотал Джаред, не отпуская тёмный дженсенов взгляд. А тот, словно зачарованный, смотрел на распростёртое под собой тело - золото, свет, тёплый ветер, океанские волны - чувствовал горячую тугую влажность, охватывающую пальцы, и медлил.

\- Дженс... Дженсен, ну же, ну.... - торопил Джаред, выгибаясь в нетерпении, закусив губу. - Смотри, я хочу тебя... я для тебя всё сделаю, всё, что захочешь, как захочешь... 

Дженсен коротко ударил его по щеке.

Поток сбивчивой речи мгновенно отрезало. Джаред широко распахнул глаза. На скуле ярко краснел след от ладони.

\- Хочешь так, да? - хрипло спросил он. Томные интонации ушли из его голоса, появилась стальная жёсткость. - Хочешь, чтобы больно было, как Дженни?

Да, хотел сказать Дженсен. Да, хочу, чёрт возьми.

Но не буду.

Он вошёл в Джареда плавно, одним мягким глубоким движением, и тот задохнулся, захлебнулся в ощущениях, откинул голову назад, и Дженсен, склонившись, куснул за горло. Джаред коротко выдохнул и сам задал ритм, двигая бёдрами, насаживаясь до конца. Мелкие капельки воды на ещё не высохших волосах, капли пота на лице и груди притягивали взгляд - Джаред выглядел так, словно только что из своей стихии, из океана, пронизанного солнцем, дышащего, живого... От него и пахло как-то так по особенному... морем.

Свободой. 

Дженсен закрыл глаза и подхватил этот ритм. Руки Джареда направляли, гладили, летали по телу, впивались в кожу и тут же расслаблялись, еле касаясь. Из горла вырвались хриплые стоны, невнятные просьбы, бессвязный лепет, в котором Дженсен слышал своё имя и продолжал, продолжал вбиваться в него, распятого под собой, чувствуя, как заполняет тело запредельная, мощная, жёсткая и злая сила, требующая выхода.

Ударить. Хлестнуть наотмашь. 

Или просто отпустить себя.

Дженсен захрипел, когда оглушительно мощный оргазм сотряс его тело, и рухнул на Джареда, который отстал от него на пару секунд. Липко, жарко, грязно и.... правильно. Он ощущал себя абсолютно свободным - от Человека-в-маске, от Дженни, от самого себя - застрявшего в чёртовой клетке. Джаред дышал под ним, улыбался, трогал везде, прижимал к себе, словно боялся, что Дженсен ускользнёт.

А Дженсен лежал, стараясь восстановить дыхание и прислушиваясь к себе. Всё казалось настолько правильным, таким, как оно должно быть, что в этом грезился подвох.

\- Дженс?

-М? - Он скатил голову с плеча Джареда, вытер мокрый лоб об подушку. Джаред перекатился на бок, притянул к себе Дженсена, уставился в глаза.

\- Как ты?

\- Как видишь, - усмехнулся Дженсен. - Жив.

\- Насчёт себя я не уверен, - в глазах Джареда заплясали весёлые искорки, и снова повеяло морем. - У меня такое ощущение, что сегодня меня качественно оттрахали двое - так, что мозги расплавились. Дженни была восхитительна, но Дженсен... Дженсен - это нечто.

Он мечтательно закатил глаза, и Дженсен не выдержал - фыркнул.

\- Ты сумасшедший.

\- Это ещё почему? - Джаред выгнул бровь. - Между прочим, два в одном - это очень удобно. А если внутри ещё и полное согласие - так это ж вообще прекрасно. Кофе, надеюсь, оба пьют?

Дженсен засмеялся.

\- Боюсь, Дженни может покинуть нас вскорости. Если ты не сможешь доставить ей удовольствие так, как она этого хочет.

Джаред прищурился.

\- Держу пари, она ещё не знает, чего хочет. Я вполне могу расширить её кругозор.

Дженсен улыбнулся.

\- Посмотрим. Мне бы хотелось поиграть... в Дженсена. Освоиться. Научиться.

\- Был бы кто против, - хмыкнул Джаред, ловко опрокинул Дженсена на спину и взобрался сверху, крепко обхватив ногами бёдра. Кокетливо отбросил с глаз чёлку и хлопнул ресницами.

\- Только имей в виду, Дженс, - проговорил он, сверху вниз глядя на ошеломлённо улыбающегося Дженсена. - На будущее, если что... Мне не идёт красное.

**Эпилог**

**Три месяца спустя**

Секретарь услужливо сунула Дженсену увесистую папку ровно тот момент, когда переливчато затрезвонил мобильный. Наверняка... да практически на все сто это был Джаред - Джаред, которому не терпится слинять с работы и отправиться в Центральный парк, на ту лавочку, где всё началось и продолжалось с регулярностью раз в день - вечерние поцелуи и лёгкий петтинг стали таким же ритуалом, как совместная пробежка по утрам. Дженсен зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, торопливо пролистывая документы, которые нужно было отправить в совет директоров буквально через десять минут, и рассеянно бросил:

\- Слушаю.

Шёпот опалил ухо, словно говоривший прильнул к нему вплотную.

\- Здравствуй, Дженни.

Дженсен вздрогнул, выронил бумаги и тупо смотрел, как секретарша ползает в ногах, подбирая разлетевшиеся листы. Трубка в руке раскалилась до предела.

\- Детка? Я ждал тебя. Каждую среду. Ты забыла меня... ты теперь с другим, ты больше не шлюха, да? Вряд ли, моя милая, ты не могла так скоро измениться. Завтра среда, сладкая. Я буду ждать тебя... где обычно. Потому что ты этого хочешь, Дженни, правда? 

Дженсен качнулся, хватаясь за край стола. Дышать сразу стало трудно, в горле вырос ком. Он побледнел, и секретарша это заметила.

\- Мистер Эклз, что...

Он махнул рукой: убирайся, мол. Она выскочила за дверь, испуганно обернувшись напоследок. Дженсен провёл рукой по лицу и бездумно уставился в окно. Но вместо ожидаемого стыда, замешанного на возбуждении, вместо желания давиться этим бархатным вкрадчивым шёпотом, внезапно пришло ощущение полного спокойствия. 

Джаред показал Дженни, как можно получать удовольствие в иной роли, и она молчала.

А Дженсен давно выяснил, что важнее гармонии и взаимопонимания в их странном тройственном союзе нет ничего. И он никому не позволит её нарушать. 

Он ведь мужчина, в конце концов. Во всех отношениях.

\- Меня зовут Дженсен Эклз, сэр, - проговорил он ровным голосом. - Простите, не припомню вас. - И добавил, глядя на золотой закат за окном, на огромный дышащий зелёный остров Центрального парка, где его ждал Джаред:

\- Вероятно, вы ошиблись номером.


End file.
